This application relates to tracking one or more objects in a video feed.
Visual surveillance can include monitoring one or more video feeds. A video feed can capture an object moving through space and time. The object can be, for example, a human or a moving object such as a vehicle. The object can come in and out of view in the video feed and can change in appearance. The object can be identified as a target of interest and tracked. The object can be tracked through space and time.